monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Rochi'Octavija/Scary in The rain
Scary in The rain - Linia lalek autorstwa Rochi, tyle że za pomysł wcielenia w życia tejże serii, odpowiada Trefel, która wspomniała kiedyś na czacie o takich "klimatach" a że Rochi je uwielbia. Postacie ubrane są w stroje na jesienną pluchę, deszcz. Kalosze, płaszcze przeciwdeszczowe, obowiązkowym elementem ubioru winien być przeciwdeszczowy parasol. Blair DeGhoul *'Linia: '''Scary in The rain *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Blair i Justin w pseudojakiejśserii.jpeg|Oficjalny art ' W tej serii włosy Blair zostały spięte w kucyka, oraz ułożone tak by tworzyły przedziałek na środku głowy. Na twarzy ma swoje czarne charakterystyczne okulary. Dziewczyna ma na sobie długi do 1/3 ud biały sweter wełniany z grubym zasłaniającym szyję kołnierzem, na sweter załozoną ma ciężką, dzianinową różową narzutę z przypinką w kształcie róży. Przylegające do ciała upiorki, niebieskawe spodnie a la rurki sięgają jej mocno poniżej kolan. Buty hybrydy mają orzechowy odcień z białymi "noskami" oraz sznurówkami. Dołączono do niej czarny, zdobiony parasol z orzechową rączką. Justin Saina *'Linia: Scary in The rain *'''Wydanie: *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Blair i Justin w pseudojakiejśserii.jpeg|Oficjalny art ' Włosy Justina są ułożone w charakterystyczny dla postaci sposób - boki wygolone, zaš reszta włącznie z naturalnymi pasemkami zaczesana lekko do góry. Muzyk ma na sobie białą koszulę z czarnymi guziczkami oraz sięgający poniżej kolan płaszcz w odcieniu delikatnego zarumienionego karmelu. Rękawy płaszcza, zakończone czerwonymi akcentami sięgają prawie że do samych dłonii dżinna, również kolnierz płaszcza ma czerwone akcenty, można zauważyć że plaszcz posiada z tyłu pas, najprawdopodobniej do spięcia go w talii. Prócz tego, piosenkarz ma na sobie czarne spodnie rurki, zachodzące na białe obuwie sportowe z szarmi sznurowaniami. Dodatkowo, dzinn został zaopatrzony w mały bukiecik czerwonych róż z zielonymi łodygami oraz pojedyńczymi listkami. Sun Hi Yumeha *'Linia: '''Scary in The rain *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu:' San-Hee SITR.jpg|Oficjalny art San została ubrana w różową sukienkę do kolan z rękawami, na to ma założoną przeźroczystą pelerynkę o długości sukienki, pokrytą brązowymi guziczkami oraz niebieskimi gwiazdkami. Włosy dussycy zostały rozpuszczone, swobodnie opadając wokół jej głowy. Buty Japonki to różowe kalosze z przedłużeniem o barwie błękitu, dodatkowo posiada różowy parasol z kwiatami Sakury u góry, oraz brązowawą rączką. Policzki duszycy pokrywa lekki róż, zaś usta matowa pomadka. Min Hwan *'Linia: Scary in The rain *'''Wydanie: *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu:' Min SITR.jpg|Oficjalny art Min odziana została w niebiesko zieloną koszulę, wzór koszuli przypomina plamy farby. Na nią, koreanka założoną ma narzutkę w miętowym kolorze z rękawami aż do dłonii. Do narzutki zostały przyszyte na sznureczkach dzianinowe ozdoby przypominające do złudzenia pająki. Obcisłe, szare skórzane spodnie, które w miejscach ud oraz nad lewym kolanem posiadają mosiężne, czarne ozdoby z cekinami, zachodzą na szare skarpety które Min nosi na stopach. Jej szaro-srebrne obuwie na lekkim obcasie, utrzymuje się za pomocą szarawego klipsu-obręczy umieszczonych powyżej kostek. Włosy duszycy zostały rozpuszczone, spięte u góry w pojedyńczą "kluseczkę" oraz przefarbowane na odcień wyblakłej lawendy z miętowym ombre i rózowymi akcentami, makijaż Min składa się z szarych cienii do powiek oraz lekkiej szarej pomadki. Dolączono do niej czarny parasol, wykończony misterną, delikatną koronką ułożoną we wzory nut oraz pajęczyny. Clementina Nočne *'Linia: '''Scary in The rain *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Clementina SITR szkic.jpg|szkic ' W tej serii, Clementina odziana została w szarawy golf z ogromnym kołnierzem oraz przylegające do ciała czarne spodnie. Wokół szyji, zwiazany ma kremowy szalik. Prócz tego, Nocnica ma na sobie płaszcz w koloru cytryny z żółtymi guzikami, zaś jej głowę zdobi żółty kapelusz z szerokim rondem, przewiązany czarną wstążką. Buty Clementiny to wysokie do kostek półbuty w kolorze czarnym. Dziewczyna nie posiada makijażu, jej twarz zdobją jedynie złote okularki na łańcuszku. Włosy dziewczyny, zostały lekko wyprostowane. Dodatkowo, posiada żółty parasol we wzory latarnii oraz z brązową rączką a także brązową torbę-listnoszkę na złotawym pasku. Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe i Susumu Ishikawa *'Linia: Scary in The rain *'''Wydanie: *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu:' Susumu i Jamyang SITR.jpg|Oficjalny art Susumu ubrany jest w biało-szary, gruby sweter na który ma założoną narzutkę przeciwdeszczową. Jego spodnie, przylegające do ciała są kolorowe, a barwy te łączą się w gradient. Obuwie chłopaka to czarne kalosze za kostkę. Jego włosy zostały zaczesane tak jak zwykle. Dołączono do niego brązowo-niebieski parasol z jasno orzechową rączką. Włosy Jamyang są rozpuszczone i opadają na jej ramiona. Dziewczyna ma na sobie zwiewna, biała sukienkę z falbankami i kwiecistym motywem o rubinowej barwie. Sukienka sięga delikatnie za kolana dziewczyny. Na kreację ma założoną narzutkę przeciwdeszczową. Obuwie Tybetanki to sięgające kolan pastelowo niebieskie kalosze. Na jej makijaż składają się - jasna, przeźroczysta pomadka oraz szare cienie do powiek. Varia Viride *'Linia: '''Scary in The rain *'Wydanie: Variarain.png|Oficjalny art Parasolkavarii.png|Parasolka Varii ' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu:' Haru Yamada *'Linia: Scary in The rain *'''Wydanie: *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: HaruRainy.png|Oficjalny art ' Connor Scullin i Zhihao Huang *'Linia: '''Scary in The rain *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu:' Amelie Purrmeow *'Linia: Scary in The rain *'''Wydanie: *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu:' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone linie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija